


in canon

by penrosequartz



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Before-Wedding-Nerves, Cake, F/F, Fluff, Human Cannon, Jumping Out of a Cake, Lesbians, M/M, Wedding, mabifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: Mabel and Pacifica get married!





	

**Author's Note:**

> IT TOOK ME ALL DAY POST THIS BC MY INTERNET KEPT SCREWING UP  
> thanks to @waldorkler on tumblr for requesting this!!

_ ‘Oh my god,’ _ she thought to herself,  _ ‘This is actually happening.’ _

 

Pacifica glanced around at the busy guests, all wearing their best gear. It even seemed that Mabel had gotten Dipper to wear a suit.

 

The blonde girl laughed, remembering the first time Dipper had helped her get rid of that ghost. Sure, it hadn’t gone quite as planned, but the encounter held some fond memories.

She sighed. Yes, fond memories. Memories in which she defied her parents.

 

Who weren’t here.

 

Mabel’s parents were sitting on one side of the hall, talking excitedly. Stan and Ford sat behind them, bickering like little kids. Pacifica was so glad that they accepted Mabel, and in some ways, she was also glad that her own parents didn’t turn up. They probably would have ruined everything. 

The whole hall was filling up, people from all over Gravity Falls had come to see them. Pacifica smiled a huge smile when she saw Candy and Grenda (Mabel’s bridesmaids), who were clothed in beautiful dresses. 

She chose that moment to glance back at the Pines family. Dipper was looking around, and seemed perfectly fine, but there was an anxious glint in his eyes.

 

_ ‘Probably nerves,’ _ she thought.

However, the stress that Dipper was displaying made Pacifica a little uneasy. She reached into her pocket, grabbing a cigar, and expertly lit it on one of the many candles sitting throughout the building.

Pacifica wiped her slightly damp hands on her suit (what? she was about to get married, of course she was nervous), and inhaled deeply. Okay, so smoking was bad for your lungs. But that cigar was expensive, and this was a special occasion.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Pacifica saw Dipper lean over and whisper something in his father’s ear. His dad shook his head, mouthing something back. Dipper looked shocked for a second, then let out a laugh, rolling his eyes. It was a nice interaction. Better than any Pacifica had with  _ her  _ parents.

 

_ ‘Ugh, stop!’ _ She thought,  _ ‘They’re not even here, they’re not allowed to ruin this day for you!’ _

She looked down at her watch, then spluttered out a small cloud of smoke. The wedding was supposed to have started ten minutes ago! Why wasn’t Mabel here yet?

 

Pacifica looked around, meeting Dipper’s eyes and waving him over.

“Where is she? Did something happen?” The blonde asked worriedly.

“What? No, she’s fine. I’m sure she’ll be here in a second,” Dipper smiled.

“Wow, for once you’re not stressed about something,” Pacifica grumbled, “Are you high?” 

Dipper smirked, “No, but you need to chill out. I could put something special in that cigar for you.” Dipper horrendously tried to wink at Pacifica, who just rolled her eyes.

 

The music signifying Mabel’s arrival began to play, and everyone settled down.

“Shit, okay, she’s here,” Pacifica shoved Dipper slightly towards his seat, straightening her suit jacket. She was ready for this.

 

And nothing happened.

 

Pacifica worriedly looked over to the Pines family and suddenly realised that Mabel’s father was still sitting down. 

_ ‘Wait,’ _ she thought,  _ ‘Wasn’t he supposed to be walking her down the aisle?’ _

Even stranger, he seemed to be switching between staring at his phone and staring at… the cake?

 

Pacifica looked questioningly towards the mass of pink and purple glittery icing and cream. Mabel had insisted on having a huge cake, and she’d explained to Pacifica that it had to have  _ specifically pink _ and  _ purple _ glitter (because Mabel was ‘pink’ and Pacifica was ‘purple’).

 

_ ‘Hang on,’ _ Pacifica thought,  _ ‘Was Mabel’s father  _ **_filming_ ** _ the cake? What was going on?’ _

 

Pacifica was shifting her gaze back to the cake in confusion just as it happened. The crowd cheered, and cake flew  _ everywhere _ . All over the front row, all over the floor, and all over Pacifica.

Suddenly the blonde was enveloped in a cakey hug, and a familiar voice sang: “Hey, Paz!”

 

Pacifica rolled her eyes. Of course - Mabel hid inside the cake. Crazy girl. Crazy fiancée. Crazy… wife? 

 

The ceremony continued, and the couple exchanged their vows. Mabel’s were mostly about how Pacifica was amazing and Mabel would do her best to live up to Pacifica’s standards (which made everyone cry, including Pacifica). The blonde’s vows were about how she would always do her best and would always stay faithful to Mabel, which made everyone smile a little more.

 

During all this, Pacifica’s cigar smelled like cake. Of course, she took it out while she was saying her vows - it was only polite. But the rest of the time, she kept it firmly between her smile. The cake scent was odd, but it wasn't too bad. Besides, the taste was an interesting change from her usual flavour, and Mabel seemed to get a kick out of the glittery smoke.

 

Before they knew it, it was time to kiss the bride. Mabel grabbed Pacifica’s hand, the two beautiful new rings on their fingers clinking together. Mabel’s lips were soft and Pacifica could hear the wolf whistles from certain parts of the hall.

_ ‘Soos _ ,’ Pacifica thought, rolling her eyes.

 

Mabel pulled back. “You taste like cake,” she whispered, giggling.

“So do you,” Pacifica laughed softly.

 

☆彡

 

“You can't be serious,” Pacifica looked at her girlfriend - no,  _ wife  _ \- in slight fear.

“Come on Paz! We’ll really go out with a  _ bang _ !” Mabel winked at Pacifica, “Then Mabifica will really be  _ cannon _ !”

 

Pacifica looked towards the large contraption. “You and your ‘fandoms’ and your ‘ships’ and your ‘canon’,” the blonde sighed.

“Ducktective is my life, okay?” Mabel laughed, “C'mon, please?”

“Ugh, fine,” Pacifica groaned.

 

“Mabel, are you sure about this?” Dipper asked worriedly, looking at the cannon like it was something with sharp teeth.

“Dip Dop, this will be the best thing that happened at a wedding  _ ever _ ! You gotta just trust me!” Her perfect teeth grinned at him (her braces had worked out well). 

“Well, your sentence structure is all over the place, but okay,” Dipper still looked a little concerned.

 

Mabel looked around, scanning the excited crowd. She spotted someone reasonably good-looking and turned Dipper around.

“Him,” Mabel said pointedly, “Flirting skills activate! Go!”

“No nonononono,” Dipper said as Mabel shoved him right into the guy.

Mabel giggled, turning back to Pacifica.

“Let's do this!”

 

Pacifica pulled on the rest of the gear that Mabel had thrust into her arms. There was a helmet, goggles, and even a… a parachute? 

_ ‘Oh, god,’ _ Pacifica swallowed thickly.

“Babe?” Asked Mabel, beckoning Pacifica over to the cannon, “C’mere.”

 

Pacifica cautiously made her way over to Mabel. “Yes, my darling wife?” She said, smiling.

Mabel lifted a - was that some sort of rope? - up to Pacifica’s cigar, lighting it on fire.

“What are you doing?” Pacifica asked, her eyes widening when she realised that the ‘rope’ was in fact the fuse.

Mabel let the fuse burn a little, then gently took Pacifica’s hand and lead her to the opening of the cannon. Both girls climbed inside, the smoke from the blonde’s cigar making a small cloud of glittery smoke.

 

“What are _we_ doing?” Pacifica groaned, but as soon as she saw the look in Mabel’s eyes, she stopped. Mabel looked so  _ excited _ , like she was twelve again.

 

“This is going to be so fun!” Mabel exclaimed happily. Pacifica could concede that, while she was a bit scared, it did look like fun.

 

“3, 2, 1!” The crowd cheered as Mabel and Pacifica (now clutching eachother desperately) were fired into the sky.

_“Ohhhhh myyyyy goddddddddd!”_ Yelled the pair as they flew threw the air.

 

Dipper watched with a smile as the two newly-weds disappeared with a twinkle into the sky, Pacifica’s cigar (still stuck between her teeth) leaving a trail of glitter behind.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, comments and kudos are much 'preciated


End file.
